


that's what you get

by beneaththemassk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderswap, Mentions of exhibitionism, Multiple Orgasms, Strap-Ons, Table Sex, service top akira, shujin goro au, student council room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththemassk/pseuds/beneaththemassk
Summary: The student council vice president wants to speak with Akira.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	that's what you get

Akira doesn’t need to look to know when Goro’s near. It’s all in her footsteps—precise and meticulous, never off-beat, the staccato of her heels reverberating within the Shujin halls. It’s always like that in public with her, the perfection of a small habit specifically to subconsciously influence people’s image of herself. 

But Akira has the sound of Goro’s walk memorized by heart. It’s an easy tell. The classroom is quiet and the footsteps draw nearer until they stop altogether. The door slides open to reveal Goro smiling pleasantly behind. 

“Student council vice president... can I help you?” Kawakami asks tiredly. 

Akira’s classmates devote their attention to Goro and what she’s going to say—partially due to their interest in drama and partially as an excuse to cease their work. 

“Yes, if I may—I’d like to have a quick word with Akira Kurusu, if it’s not too much trouble?” 

_Trouble._

“Go ahead,” Kawakami dismisses them both with a wave of her hand. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” 

Akira feels Ann flick her on the thigh when she passes her desk on the way out. _What the hell did you do,_ it says. Akira flashes Ann a peace sign behind her back. 

“Where are we going?” Akira asks once she’s alone with Goro in the hall. 

“The student council room. Follow me.” Goro leads the way, though Akira already knows where it is despite her short time at Shujin.

Akira can’t help but admire the back of Goro’s stocking-clad legs. The material dark and sheer, with the subtle coloring of the girl’s skin showing through. 

Akira decides to push her luck in getting more information out of Goro. “Can I ask what this is about? I don’t recall doing anything wrong.” 

“Hm. I’d like to interrogate you on this one matter that’s been brought to my attention.” 

“I can’t imagine what that’d be,” Akira quips. 

The steady clacking of Goro’s heels comes to a halt when they reach the student council room. Goro opens the door and motions Akira to go in first.

“Have a seat,” Goro commands. 

Akira does as she’s told and sits in the closest chair. She takes note how the usually spotless table in the middle of the room is covered in colorful sticky notes. 

“You can begin with telling me what these are.” 

“They look like sticky notes.” 

Goro sighs. “I meant what’s written on them, Kurusu,” she says sharply. 

“Hm, lets see.” Akira unsticks some from the table to get a better look. “It says, _‘Akechi Goro is a slut,’_ and this one says, _‘Akechi Goro screws students in the student council room’._ Oh my, these are pretty crude,” Akira says.

“Yes, they were found all over the girl’s bathrooms. And you, without a doubt, were the one who wrote them.” 

“That’s a bold accusation.” 

Goro chooses to seat herself on top of the table. “Oh please. You didn’t even _try_ to disguise your handwriting. If I asked for one of your assignments right now they’d perfectly match up, but we’re not here to prove that you did it. I just want to know why you tried to spread such inappropriate misinformation about myself _._ ” 

“Oh, so if I tell you why there won’t be a punishment?” 

Goro’s eyes become hooded over in annoyance. “There will be punishment whether you tell me or not.” 

“And what would that be? Cleanup duty again?” There’s only so much Goro can do to Akira, as vice president. 

“Something like that,” Goro says lowly. She then gets up to lock the door and reclaims her spot on the table.

“Sounds unethical.” Akira fixes her eyes on Goro slipping off one shoe with her foot, and then the other, her delicate legs rubbing against each other with the motions. 

“ _You_ want to talk about unethical? _I can’t imagine,”_ Goro mocks, “why you’d do something like this.” 

Despite her admonishment, Goro had most certainly proceeded to slowly roll her stockings off her legs. 

“And if you’re not keen on telling me—well, it’s all the more incentive to increase your punishment. 

Akira nearly chokes. “I wouldn’t think that’s within your jurisdiction.” 

“I’ll do anything to make sure justice is served,” Goro lilts. Then, she reaches under her skirt to slip off the panties—l _ace panties_ —that she was wearing, and dangles them off the end of her toes, right in front of Akira’s face. With a swift flick of her foot, they land on the floor. 

Akira feels powerless to how Goro so casually undresses herself, in school, _during class time_ , no less. Goro plants her bare foot square on Akira’s chest, lightly pushing her until she’s pinned and her back touches the backrest. _Step on me,_ Akira pleads silently.

“So, will you tell me?” Goro asks.

Akira doesn’t know—will she? She could keep being a brat, or she could— 

—visibly ogle Goro’s now bare thighs. They were smooth and unmarred for the parts that she can see, but Akira knows exactly what she’d find if she lifted that skirt a little bit. 

“Littering, tarnishing the school’s image with such a vulgar act, and hm... _refusal of cooperation,”_ Goro lists. She smooths a hand down her thigh before sliding it back up to bunch up her skirt, exposing her bare cunt. Dropping her foot from Akira’s chest and spreading her legs apart, she drives the final stake into the other girl’s chest: “you better start ‘ _cleaning up_ ’.” 

“Yes senpai,” Akira breathes, though in her head it sounds more like a mantra of ‘ _oh god’s_. She shifts forward in her seat to fit right in between Goro’s thighs, biting her bottom lip at the sight. “Permission to touch?”

Goro frowns slightly. “I don’t see how else you’re going to do your job.” 

“Just checking.” There’s so much Akira wants to do, but she’s the one in trouble here, so it’d be best for her to behave. Tentatively, she places her hands on the insides of both of Goro’s thighs and feels how overheated the soft skin is. Goro doesn’t have many moles, but there’s one right on her inner thigh, normally hidden by her skirt.

Gently, Akira places a kiss on the mole and is delighted by the way Goro’s thigh muscles twitch minutely. For all her talk and demeanor, Goro’s body sure is sensitive. 

Akira takes her time kissing her way up Goro’s thighs and stops occasionally to suck marks and scratch her fingernails against Goro’s skin, just to rile up the girl underneath her. She feels herself aching thinking about how the marks will be there for days, proof that she’s the one to claim Goro. 

Goro’s breathing had grown quicker with the light teasing, and Akira takes that as a sign to move forward. She unlatches herself and smirks at the splatterings of purple blossoming under Goro’s skin, still shiny from her saliva.

With a thumb, Akira’s strokes against Goro’s lower lips, flushed and swollen with arousal, and spreads them apart. Akira can see the beginnings of some wetness flowing from her exposed slit. “What, you’re this wet already?” Akira teases. “Did reading my notes turn you on that much?” 

“Kurusu,” Goro warns. She hooks a leg over Akira’s shoulder, the heel of her foot thudding against the other girl’s back.

“Or were you thinking about me eating you out during class? Were you so desperate that you had to pull me out to make it happen? Naughty girl—” 

Goro makes a sound between a growl and a groan at that and grips a fistful of Akira’s curly locks in retaliation, pulling the girl in closer to her cunt. 

“Alright,” Akira breathes out a laugh. She sticks her tongue out to lick along Goro’s folds, up and down, lapping up the salty-sweet taste of her slick. She makes it a point to stop right before reaching Goro’s clit. Although this was technically a punishment, she should be allowed to have _some_ fun doing it, and teasing Goro in any manner was always fun.

Though the teasing makes Goro impatient, and the girl tries to wriggle her hips up to get even closer to Akira’s mouth. Akira gets the message and thrusts her tongue into Goro’s entrance as far as it can go, feeling the muscles of her walls trying to clench down. Akira circles the pad of her finger against Goro’s clit, applying unrelenting pressure all with her tongue still in the girl’s cunt. 

The breathy sighs Goro begins making don’t go unmissed, and eventually she releases Akira’s hair to lay herself down on the desk. “God, please…” 

Akira aches some more in her gut, feels even warmer knowing that it’s because of _her_ Goro is reduced to this mess, it’s only her that can do this. She wishes she could get a hand on herself, but servicing Goro is priority, and instead settles for rocking her hips against the chair to get some friction. 

Eventually Akira pulls back to breathe and idly rub her fingers back against Goro’s folds. Though she can’t see Goro’s face from where she is, she briefly admires the rapid rising and falling of her chest—and her breasts, still fully clothed under her uniform. That would have to change later. 

She decides that she doesn’t need permission to stick a finger into Goro’s slick cunt—the girl was practically begging for it. She does just that, feeling the hot and slick walls tight around her finger. She begins thrusting her finger and curling it upwards towards the roof Goro’s walls, searching for where she’s most sensitive. 

“ _There_ ,” Goro says with a high pitched voice when Akira hits a particularly rough spot. She can’t seem to decide whether she wants to spread her thighs open or close them around Akira’s head. 

“Not doing so much talking anymore, huh,” Akira mumbles. 

Goro doesn’t retort back like usual, perhaps because the stimulation is too much now. More of her slick flows out and stains Akira’s hand. Akira adds in a second finger, thrusting and curling along with the first in rhythm.

Akira thinks it’s funny how she was supposed to be “cleaning up”, but it seems as if she’s making more of a mess than anything.

Goro’s getting closer, it’s evident with the way her fingers curl, searching for something to grab, and how her back begins to arch off the table. As much as Akira likes to see Goro sexually frustrated, she thinks she likes seeing the other girl orgasm way more.

With her fingers still working, she lays her tongue flat against Goro’s swollen clit. Goro chokes on a gasp, and Akira can’t help but feel smug. 

She uses her tongue to lap stripes up against the nub, and then eventually licks in firm circles. It’s all methodical, after practicing and finding out what Goro likes best. She finally settles on closing her lips around Goro’s clit and giving a harsh suck, and that does the trick—

“Keep—going. Don’t stop,” Goro whines. She rolls her hips and her cunt squeezes around Akira’s fingers like she’s afraid they’ll leave her. “Please, please—”

Akira hums against her clit in affirmation and takes the scratching of Goro’s nails against the table as a good sign. 

“You gonna come for me, senpai?” she asks.

“Not if—you keep _talking,_ I won’t,” Goro snaps, but lacks any actual bite, her voice sounding meek. 

Acquiescing to Goro’s comment, Akira puts her lips back on the girl’s clit and decides to stop tormenting her. 

Akira can’t help that she’s like this—Goro always brings out this side in her. To her teachers, classmates and anyone else, Goro is always so polite. She keeps it up so well that anyone else would truly think they know her, but it’s glaringly obvious to Akira how that’s not the case. Akira is so immensely grateful to know this Goro—the Goro that demands to be eaten out until she comes—and she hopes that Goro understands that, despite all the jokes. 

Every muscle in Goro’s body goes taut when she comes, every part of her trembling. Akira adores the breathy gasps Goro makes, how her voice quietly escapes before she stifles herself each time. Akira works Goro all throughout, letting her ride out her orgasm until she’s twitching from overstimulation. As Akira pulls her fingers out and sits upright in the chair, Goro’s back flops onto the table, completely tired out and trying to catch her breath.

“How was my performance?” Akira asks, as if what she just did was synonymous to any normal school activity. She stands up and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand when Goro’s looking and grins down at her. 

“Hm. Decent,” Goro answers, yet contrary to her words she wears a tired grin of her own. “I think I’ll… lay down here for a moment.” 

Akira hums in acknowledgement. It’s great that Goro wants to lay down. In fact, she can lay all she wants, so as long as she doesn’t see what Akira’s about to surprise her with. 

Rummaging through her school bag, Akira pulls out a smaller bag that she put in just recently. “It’s lady stuff, you don’t want to know,” she told Morgana at him asking, and he didn’t question it further. But really… 

She takes off her skirt, pulls out the strap-on harness and secures it around her hips. A modest sized dildo fits perfectly in the front. “I know you didn’t bring me here to just get off once,” she tells Goro. 

“Excuse me?” Goro sits up and at the sight of Akira’s strap-on her eyes bulge as large as any emotionally constipated person’s eyes can bulge. “You—that—you can’t have seriously been carrying _that thing_ with you all day.” 

“But I have.” 

Goro pinches the bridge of her nose. “I should write you up just for that.”

Akira doesn’t humor her with a debate any longer, far too wound up and eager to get to the main goal. Instead she kisses Goro gently on the lips, her fingers on Goro’s chin to hold her head up. She’s careful to not knock the strap-on against the table.

While Goro’s distracted, she unbuttons the girl’s blazer and lifts up the shirt underneath to expose a bra matching the earlier discarded panties. Akira becomes giddy knowing that Goro had planned this today—knowing that she herself had also planned for this to happen. 

“I see,” Goro mumbles. “You’re like a perverted teenage boy, completely enthralled with the concept of a lady’s breasts.” 

“Yep,” Akira agrees. She cups her hands over Goro’s breasts and feels them up. They’re small, soft and cute— _Goro_ is cute. She unlatches the bra from the front to expose the rest of Goro’s breasts and her nipples, pink and hard from both arousal and the cool air. Goro bites her lip as Akira strokes her finger over her nipples and occasionally gives them a light pinch, but Akira needs to focus—she has something she wants to do and only so much time before classes end. “Flip over,” she commands.

“Have you forgotten that you’re the one in trouble here?” Goro turns over anyways, leaning over the table and ass sticking out.

“This will make it up to you. Promise.” Akira also takes the opportunity to feel up Goro’s pert ass. Maybe she really is as perverted as Goro accuses her of being. 

Goro’s still slick enough from before that the dildo would no doubt slide into her with ease, but Akira adds extra lubrication in case. She slides into Goro’s cunt without signs of trouble, other than the girl’s breath catching in her throat and the trembling of her legs. 

“How does it feel, senpai?” 

Goro huffs. “How does _what_ feel? And you keep calling me _that_ —you don’t need to.” 

“ _Senpai,”_ Akira sighs and bears more of her weight over Goro, not moving her hips so the dildo rests deep in her cunt. “You’re older than me, it’s only respectful. You like it.” 

“That’s debatable,” Goro says, except it hardly was when the girl was blushing so hard red stained up to even her ears. 

“And I was asking how the dildo inside your pussy feels.” 

Goro kicks a leg back, cutely embarrassed. She keeps her head facing forward, because she’d probably explode if she looked back at the girl currently penetrating her. “ _You’re horrible._ But it feels… deep. And big. And for some reason it’s not moving,” Goro punctuates the last part with sarcasm. 

“That’s good enough for now. I like it when you talk. I like your voice.” Akira pulls her hips back slowly, meeting resistance from the friction of Goro’s walls. 

“You’re just a chatterbox today, aren’t you— _hn_ ,” Goro lets out a moan when Akira pushes back in.

It’s strange, there’s no sensation connected to Akira from the strap-on, but Goro clearly feels the effects of the object inside of her. Her body sways with the thrusts, causing the table to move along as well. Akira grips Goro’s hips to angle her up slightly and does her best to aim towards the sensitive spot towards the front. Akira hopes that her fingers leave bruises.

She keeps up a slow, steady pace, not keen on completely railing Goro against the table just yet. She feels like she could do this all day if she wanted without breaking a sweat. “You know, senpai. I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever. You’re always busy and it’s so hard to get your attention.” 

Goro doesn’t respond immediately, confused by Akira suddenly wanting to make idle talk while they were fucking. “Of course I’m busy. I— _ah_ , I have a job, and school, _and_ student council duties.” 

“It took you two days to respond to my last text,” Akira whines. “But I just put up those sticky notes, and you responded right away.” 

“My— _god. Unbelievable._ That was your reason? You wanted to embarrass me like that _just to get my attention?”_

“And it worked.” 

“Mgh. _Unbelievable_ ,” Goro mutters. Somehow, Goro blushes even harder, suddenly shy from the discussion of any kind of feelings. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you like that. I’ll pay more attention from now on.” 

“Of course you will. You love getting fucked like this.” Akira bends down and brushes aside Goro’s hair to place a kiss on her neck. It’s a tender gesture, and Akira shocks herself with the flood of unnamed emotions she feels from it. 

“ _Kurusu,”_ Goro moans. 

Akira’s so wet at this point that she can feel her panties sliding against her with every movement. She puts a hand low on Goro’s stomach, rubbing the spot that slightly protrudes outwards when she pushes the dildo in. “I can feel myself in you. Right here,” Akira says lowly into Goro’s ear. 

Goro whimpers, breathes like Akira just stole all the air. Akira doesn’t know if Goro can come from this alone, she never has, but it’s starting to seem like it. Still, she slides the hand on Goro’s stomach low, the location she’s seeking memorized by heart—

—they both freeze as classes let out and the sound of chattering students floods the halls. It seems they overestimated the time they had.

Goro hisses. “Kurusu, we need to _stop._ Someone is—someone’s going to find out.” 

_No._ Not when Goro was so close. “No, it’s fine. See? No one can hear us, it’s too loud outside,” Akira says and resumes the pistoning of her hips, faster and harder than before. 

Goro chokes out a sob, too overstimulated with pleasure to argue back. Akira brings her hand over Goro’s front to quickly rub at her clit, trying to get her to come as soon as possible. The girl’s knees buckle, the only thing holding her up being the table. 

“Someone’s going to come in. The president has the key—Kurusu— _Akira,”_ Goro pleads.

“Then you better hurry up and come, senpai. Or else someone _will_ come. They’ll open that door and see you— _everyone_ will see you, being a slut for your kouhai.” Akira drags her teeth along the shell of Goro’s ear. “But maybe you’d like that. Maybe you want to expose to the whole world that the perfect detective princess is really just a whore.” 

Goro’s forehead hits against the table and she lets out a long, drawn-out moan, coming for the second time that day. 

Akira blinks in surprise. She didn’t expect for that to actually do it for Goro, but the fact that it did… _god._ Heat burns in her gut and through her whole body. “You… liked that.” 

“Shut up. Shut up. I hate—” 

“—you don’t,” Akira says and kisses the crown of Goro’s head. If Goro couldn’t get any cuter, couldn’t get any hotter—today was not the day. 

Surely Akira has soaked herself through her tights, she can feel herself throbbing. Unfortunate that they truly did need to leave the student council room now. She pulls the dildo out of Goro slowly, laughing at the scandalized face Goro makes when it makes a squelching noise. 

Akira cleans up and redresses herself, all while Goro lays limply on the table. “Come back to Leblanc with me?” Akira asks for nefarious reasons.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Goro complains. “But… it seems my schedule is free.” 

“Good,” Akira says to both parts. “Come on, get dressed.” 

“Mm.” Goro wriggles on the table and makes no further effort to get up. 

Akira picks up Goro’s discarded stockings and decides it to be too much effort to put on, so she stuffs it in her bag. Turning Goro’s body over, she starts redressing for her, starting with putting on her shoes to slipping back on her panties to buttoning her blazer. 

All the while Goro watched Akira intently, face holding an unreadable expression, but… not necessarily a bad one.

“There, like nothing ever happened,” Akira says.

Her head whips to the door when it unlocks with a click and opens. 

Makoto begins to walk into the room but stops in her tracks at the sight, inspecting both the girls. “Oh, Akechi. What are you doing here?” 

Goro jolts up and stands, legs wobbling in a glaringly obvious manner. “Nothing. I was just—leaving. Bye.” 

Makoto’s eyes flicker down to Goro’s bare legs straight up to her flushed face. “I see. Bye, then…” 

They leave quickly, Akira’s sleeve held tightly in Goro’s hand. If Goro limps slightly when she walks, well—Akira doesn't need to say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> girls having a good time intentional, the yearning accidental. just like real life
> 
> the title was inspired from Paramore’s song “that’s what you get” :)
> 
> ty for reading if you did! writing's been a bit hard and slow, real life kinda hit like a truck but I have not forgotten about my other multichapter fic (sorry). I understand that f/f fics aren't as popular in this fandom, especially in shuake's case, but I just think they're neat. sorry if there's any mistakes!


End file.
